


another fic of mine that's just my kinnie playlist for a character with the intention of writing actual fics to go with the songs

by Terror_and_Dreams



Category: Clone High
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Pretty shit, Song Lyrics, fuck bro idk, this marks a spot in my mental health but I couldn't tell you what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terror_and_Dreams/pseuds/Terror_and_Dreams
Summary: yeah it's in the title1. "Birdhouse In Your Soul" - They Might Be Giants2. "Wurthing Heights" - Kate Bush3. "Lovefool" - The Cardigans4. "Pumpkin" - The Regrettes5. "There Is a Light That Never Goes Out" - The Smiths6. "Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now" - The Smiths7. "Cemetery Gates" - The Smiths8. "Heart Of Glass" - Blondie9. "Here Comes Your Man" - the Pixies
Relationships: JFK/Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Birdhouse In Your Soul

_I'm your only friend_

_I'm not your only friend_

_But I'm a little glowing friend_

_But really I'm not actually your friend_

_But I am_

_Blue canary in the outlet by the light switch_

_Who watches over you_

_Make a little birdhouse in your soul_

_Not to put too fine a point on it_

_Say I'm the only bee in your bonnet_

_Make a little birdhouse in your soul_

_I have a secret to tell_

_From my electrical well_

_It's a simple message and I'm_

_Leaving out the whistles and bells_

_So the room must listen to me_

_Filibuster vigilantly_

_My name is blue canary_

_One note spelled L-I-T-E_

_My story's infinite_

_Like the Longines Symphonette_

_It doesn't rest_

_Blue canary in the outlet by the light switch_

_Who watches over you_

_Make a little birdhouse in your soul_

_Not to put too fine a point on it_

_Say I'm the only bee in your bonnet_

_Make a little birdhouse in your soul_

_I'm your only friend_

_I'm not your only friend_

_But I'm a little glowing friend_

_But really I'm not actually your friend_

_But I am_

_There's a picture opposite me_

_Of my primitive ancestry_

_Which stood on rocky shores_

_And kept the beaches ship-wreck free_

_Though I respect that a lot_

_I'd be fired if that were my job_

_After killing Jason off_

_And countless screaming Argonauts_

_Blue bird of friendliness_

_Like guardian angels it's_

_Always near_

_Blue canary in the outlet by the light switch_

_Who watches over you_

_Make a little birdhouse in your soul_

_Not to put too fine a point on it_

_Say I'm the only bee in your bonnet_

_Make a little birdhouse in your soul_

_While you're at it_

_Keep the nightlight on inside_

_The birdhouse in your soul_

_Not to put too fine a point on it_

_Say I'm the only bee in your bonnet_

_Make a little birdhouse in your soul_

_While you're at it_

_Keep the nightlight on inside_

_The birdhouse in your soul_

_(Blue canary in the outlet by the light switch_

_Who watches over you_

_Make a little birdhouse in your soul)_

_Make a little birdhouse in your soul_

_While you're at it_

_Keep the nightlight on inside_

_The birdhouse in your soul_

_Not to put too fine a point on it_

_Say I'm the only bee in your bonnet_

_Make a little birdhouse in your soul_


	2. Wurthing Heights

_Out on the wiley, windy moors_

_We'd roll and fall in green_

_You had a temper like my jealousy_

_Too hot, too greedy_

_How could you leave me_

_When I needed to possess you?_

_I hated you, I loved you too_

_Bad dreams in the night_

_They told me I was going to lose the fight_

_Leave behind my wurthing, wurthing,_

_Wurthing heights_

_Heathcliff, it's me, Cathy_

_Come home, I'm so cold_

_Let me in-a-your window_

_Heathcliff, it's me, Cathy_

_Come home, I'm so cold_

_Let me in-a-your window_

_Ooh, it gets dark, it gets lonely_

_On the other side from you_

_I pine a lot, I find the lot_

_Falls through without you_

_I'm coming back, love, cruel Heathcliff_

_My one dream, my only monster_

_Too long I roam in the night_

_I'm coming back to his side to put it right_

_I'm comimg home to wurthing, wurthing,_

_Wurthing heights_

_Heathcliff, it's me, Cathy_

_Come home, I'm so cold_

_Let me in-a-your window_

_Heathcliff, it's me, Cathy_

_Come home, I'm so cold_

_Let me in-a-your window_

_Ooh, let me have it!_

_Let me grab your soul away_

_Ooh, let me have it!_

_Let me grab your soul away_

_You know it's me, Cathy!_

_Heathcliff, it's me, Cathy_

_Come home, I'm so cold_

_Let me in-a-your window_

_Heathcliff, it's me, Cathy_

_Come home, I'm so cold_

_Let me in-a-your window_

_Heathcliff, it's me, Cathy_

_Come home, I'm so cold..._


	3. Lovefool

_Dear, I fear we're facing a problem_

_You love me no longer, I know and_

_Maybe there is nothing I can do_

_To make you do_

_Mama tells me I shouldn't bother_

_Says I ought to stick to another man_

_A man that surely deserves me_

_But I think you do_

_So I cry, and I pray, and I beg_

_Love me, love me_

_Say that you love me_

_Fool me, fool me_

_Go on and fool me_

_Love me, love me_

_Pretend that you love me_

_Leave me, leave me_

_Just say that you need me_

_So I cry and I beg for you to_

_Love me, love me_

_Say that you love me_

_Leave me, leave me_

_Just say that you need me_

_I can't care about anything but you_

_Lately I have desperately pondered_

_Spent my nights awake and I wonder_

_What I could have done it another way_

_To make you stay_

_Reason will not lead to solution_

_I will end up lost in confusion_

_I don't care if you really care_

_As long as you don't go_

_So I cry, and I pray, and I beg_

_Love me, love me_

_Say that you love me_

_Fool me, fool me_

_Go on and fool me_

_Love me, love me_

_Pretend that you love me_

_Leave me, leave me_

_Just say that you need me_

_So I cry and I beg for you to_

_Love me, love me_

_Say that you love me_

_Leave me, leave me_

_Just say that you need me_

_I can't care about anything but you_

_(Anything but you)_

_Love me, love me_

_Say that you love me_

_Fool me, fool me_

_Go on and fool me_

_Love me, love me_

_I know that you need me_

_I can't care about anything but you_


	4. Pumpkin

_We're heavy lifting but we're feeling fine_

_We think it's funny when we look at the time_

_I know co-dependency has dragged me out_

_But I really don't think that's what this is about_

_I wanna give it all, and I know I will_

_'Cause blueberry eyes seem to make time still_

_We can boogie in the sunshine with some Burt's Bees_

_And I know you like to pull the leaves off trees_

_I used to think that Romeo was full of shit_

_And The Notebook was just my favorite chick flick_

_But now I get why Sarah was so hard to forget_

_It's this feeling that I'm feeling, like Nemo in a net_

_Pumpkin, pumpkin_

_You're gonna kill me_

_Pumpkin, pumpkin_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_Pumpkin, pumpkin_

_I need you to feel me_

_Pumpkin, pumpkin_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_We're cruising slowly but we're moving fast_

_We both decided to thank our pasts_

_We got a hundred lists of thinks we wanna do_

_But I'm also cool just doing nothing with you_

_I ran in circles on a Monday night_

_You had to go so you could make your flight_

_I looked at my mom and said "What do I do?"_

_She said this look is something and it's new and true_

_I used to think that Romeo was full of shit_

_And The Notebook was just my favorite chick flick_

_But now I get why Sarah was so hard to forget_

_It's this feeling that I'm feeling, like Nemo in a net_

_Pumpkin, pumpkin_

_You're gonna kill me_

_Pumpkin, pumpkin_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_Pumpkin, pumpkin_

_I need you to feel me_

_Pumpkin, pumpkin_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_I used to think that Romeo was full of shit_

_But when I look at you, I think this must be it, oh_

_Pumpkin, pumpkin_

_You're gonna kill me_

_Pumpkin, pumpkin_

_La-la-la-la-la_

_Pumpkin, pumpkin_

_I need you to feel me_

_Pumpkin, pumpkin_

_La-la-la-la-la, oh_

_Oh-oh, pumpkin, pumpkin_

_Oh, la-la-la-la-la_

_La, la-la, ooh, ooh-ooh_


	5. There Is A Light That Never Goes Out

_Take me out tonight_

_Where there's music and there's people_

_And they're young and alive_

_Driving in your car_

_I never, never want to go home_

_Because I haven't got one anymore_

_Take me out tonight_

_Because I want to see people_

_And I want to see life_

_Driving in your car, oh, please don't drop me home_

_Because it's not my home, it's their home_

_And I'm welcome no more_

_And if a double-decker bus crashes into us_

_To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die_

_And if a ten-ton truck kills the both of us_

_To die by your side, well, the pleasure, the privilege is mine_

_Take me out tonight_

_Take me anywhere I don't care, I don't care,_

_I don't care_

_And in the darkened underpass_

_I thought "Oh god, my chance has come at last"_

_But then a strange fear gripped me and I just couldn't ask_

_Take me out tonight_

_Oh, take me anywhere I don't care, I don't care, I don't care_

_Driving in your car_

_I never, never want to go home_

_Because I haven't got one, la-di-dum, oh I haven't get one_

_Oh, oh_

_And if a double-decker bus crashes into us_

_To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die_

_And if a ten-ton truck kills the both of us_

_To die by your side, well, the pleasure, the privilege is mine_

_Oh, there is a light that never goes out_

_There is a light that never goes out_

_There is a light that never goes out_

_There is a light that never goes out_

_There is a light that never goes out_

_There is a light that never goes out_

_There is a light that never goes out_

_There is a light that never goes out_

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I'm a lesbian, how could you tell? 🙈😳😎😚


End file.
